Chronicles
by Lady Yue-chan
Summary: 8 AM classes, term papers, and pop quizzes. College is hard enough, but what happens when destiny comes knocking?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_ Everyone always says that graduating from high school and starting college changes everything in a big way._

_ They weren't kidding. _

_ Although for most people it means that you're living hours away from home on your own for the first time, tougher classes, trying to find your niche, and making new friends._

_ For me? _

_ I've got that and then some. Try adding a talking guardian cat, magical powers, and having to fight monsters on a daily basis as well a good many of my nights and no I'm not on anything. Although considering what I have to fight with every day, I might have to consider medicating myself. _

_Damn it, I'm a pacifist, but you try telling Luna that. She'll start going on about my destiny, which includes finding my allies and a Moon Princess that I'm sworn to protect even though I certainly don't remember signing any contract to do so._

_ So here am I stuck with trying to juggle 8AM classes and midnight battles with wannabe porn-star monsters from hell with everything else in my life as well as all of my duties as Sailor Moon. Little did I know, that was just the tip of the iceberg of what the stars held in store for me._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	2. Ch 1: And So It Starts

_**Chapter 1: And So It Starts**_

Serena Devlin eyed the paper on her desk with the wariness that one reserved when facing a poisonous snake that was in the position to strike at you at any moment. The paper in question was a French quiz that had just been returned to her. Considering her low scores on the past four quizzes, one could hardly blame her of not wanting to see how badly she had done this time. Damn it, it wasn't like she hadn't tried on them. She had given it her all and then some. She just didn't get the language with all of its rules that seemed to change on her ever time she thought she got a concept.

It also didn't help her that the professor was a complete and utter witch, although on the bright side she was just a temporary substitute. But seriously, if this quiz didn't look any better then the last ones she took, Serena was going to have consider dropping the class because there would be no way for her to bring up her grade even if the real teacher returned. She would be fine; she was taking eighteen hours at the moment so dropping one measly three-hour class wouldn't cause her to lose full-time status. It would be better to drop the class since she didn't have a clue when the real teacher would return or if the teach taught any better then the sub and she wasn't risking her GPA for one class.

Okay so she didn't have a GPA yet since this was her first semester, but she knew how hard it was for a GPA to recover for one bad grade. And besides the class wasn't even a requirement. She had just signed up for it because she had a thing for French vampires after she got hooked onto the _**Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter**_ series back in her junior year of high school so she thought learning French would be cool. After only two weeks of French class, she decided she was thinking she'd leave the French to the vampires, because the language was a serious pain in her ass.

Slowly she turned the paper over and winced as she saw the big red 'F' scrawled off the top and all the red X's scrawled over most of her answers. How could she be this bad? She could have sworn she had gotten at least some of the answers right. She half-paid attention as the French witch gave instructions for the next homework assignment as she shoved her book and notebook into shoulder bag. She was going to have to drop the class as soon as she returned to her dorm room. There was no way she was going to be able to pull a decent grade in the class. Between quizzes and homework, her total grade was pretty much completely shot to the ground.

"Guess I won't need this," Serena muttered under her breath, crumpling up the quiz. As she passed a trash can, she tossed the quiz over her shoulder carelessly although the movement really was anything but that. She had become quite adept at being able to sink paper balls into a trash can from behind. It came with years of finding something wrong with a drawing she was working on that made her crumple it up and toss it behind her into the cute little _**Hello Kitty**_ garbage can in her room.

But this time it didn't happen the way she planned it.

"What the hell," snarled a male voice behind her. "Does my head look like a damn trashcan, meatball head? And what's this? An 'F'? You're not too bright either, are you?"

Now normally Serena would have apologized for beaming some unsuspecting soul with a paper ball. But she had a just left the class from hell and while she had come to the conclusion that she had to drop the class since she lacked the ability to gain a handle upon the language, that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed with herself for having to give up. She didn't like to give up. It wasn't in her nature to do so easily. Secondly, she did not like having someone make fun of her hairstyle, something she had come up with herself as little girl to make herself completely unique from the other girls in her class. And of course, there was the fact that the 'victim' in question had been nosy and discovered her quiz grade and then had the nerve to insinuate that she was stupid because of one damn quiz grade and announce it the entire freaking building!

She whirled around, cerulean blue eyes blazing with the fire of righteous anger. But as soon as she saw her adversary, some of the fire in her left. Or to be more accurate, the fire of anger was replaced by another fire, the fire of pure and unadulterated lust because she was staring at a 6'0" muscled Greek sex god. The white button up shirt he wore, couldn't hide his muscled abs which Serena was almost 100 certain was an 8-pack, and it was a physical effort to resist the urge to press her hands against his chest and feel for herself if she was right.

Her gaze wandered up and she noted that his hair was jet black, the black of a night sky you saw whenever you were out in the country away from all the city lights and the moon and stars were hidden from sight. His face was sculpted with sharp angles that gave him a rugged masculinity that she had always found attractive in a man. And his eyes were a dark blue, the type of eyes a woman would willing let herself drown in.

If the possessor of those eyes weren't staring at her with an amused and knowing expression. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she realized that he knew she had been checking him out. But feeling embarrassed helped her remember her anger.

"It's rude to read other people's papers," she said, snatching the paper from him and shoving it into her bag. "Furthermore it's rude to insult a person's choice of hairstyle or any style for that matter for something that wasn't intentional."

"It's pretty stupid and rude to throw something over your shoulder like that," he countered. "You know the school does use some of that tuition money we all pay to provide us with trashcans to use, Meatball Head."

"Don't call me that, jerk," snarled Serna. "If you hadn't been in the way, then it would have landed it in the trash. It's your own fault that you got hit. And-" she broke off when she caught a glimpse of a clock on a wall nearby. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late to Trig. This is all your fault!" With one final glare, she raced down the hall, praying that she could make it across campus in three minutes to make it to class in time.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, she was being watched as she exited the building. However, it wasn't just by the male she had accidently assaulted with a flying projectile, although it was clear to anyone who knew the man that while he was annoyed, he was also intrigued by the pretty co-ed. No, there was another set of eyes on the blonde that glowed from the shadows where it watched.

'_Could she be the one_,' thought the owner of those eyes. '_Such a strong aura. It has to be her._'

* * *

"He was such an unbelievably rude jerk," Serena complained to her best friend, Molly Baker as they left StarBucks. She and Molly had been best friends since elementary school, always supporting each other. She didn't know what she would have done if the redhead had chosen another college to attend and she had been alone, not knowing a soul in the world on campus. Well she would have survived, but life wouldn't be half as fun with Molly.

"Probably a guy from that one frat," Molly said, sipping on her latte. "Omega something… guys from that house give the rest of the Greeks a bad name."

"I don't know. He didn't have that frat guy aura to him."

"Frat guy aura?"

"Don't be a brat. You know what I mean," Serena retorted, shooting her friend a look for picking at her as they walked back towards their dorm, Tudor Hall.

They heard a feline yowl of protest. Near the museum was a large group of elementary school students that had come to see whatever exhibit that was there this semester. Several hassled looking teachers were giving out orders and trying to maintain order as excited children asked questions and basically acted as any child around the age six or seven on a field trip. To one side, they noticed a group of little boys stood apart of the group, a few of them kneeling in a circle and looking entirely too suspicious. Another yowl was heard and left little doubt of what the little monsters were doing.

There was one thing that Serena couldn't stand the sight of and that was an animal being tortured. With a snarl, she marched over to the group of the boys. If there teachers couldn't control them and make them leave a poor defenseless cat alone, then she would.

"Hey! What are you doing to that cat?" she cried, instantly causing the boys to move away and allowing her to see the poor feline in question. The cat was black, yet there was a purplish tint to the fur which she wondered was natural or because of the way the sun hit it. Surprisingly, the cat's eyes were a striking shade of scarlet. A cat with red eyes? Who would have thought? On the cat's forehead was a large band-aid which it was trying desperately to remove.

"Have you no shame? How dare you pick on that poor cat!"

"You should talk you old hag," said one of the boys, who was obviously the ringleader. "Haven't you any shame? Picking on little kids. Tsk..tsk. And what kind of hairstyle is that? Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Old…hag…" Serena hissed, her eyes narrowed to slits. That little brat had been picking on a poor defenseless cat and had the nerve to say she was in the wrong for defending the feline. And to call her an old hag and make fun of her hairstyle? Her hands clenched into fists. She would never hit a child, but this kid would surely tempt a saint to the sin of murder. The kid apparently saw that he had pushed her too far and quickly led his band of miscreants back to the rest of their classmates where his teacher got a hold of them and gave them a scolding.

"Down girl, he's just a kid," Molly said, grabbing the blonde's arm and dragging her off towards the dorm.

Serena pulled away to pick up the cat, who was still focused on trying to remove the band-aid from its fur. She had been cautious when she picked up the cat; no matter how much she felt bad for it she didn't know what it had, so she didn't want to risk getting scratched. But the cat seemed to settle down instantly in her arms. "That's it, sweetheart," she said softly, as she eyed the band-aid and debated on whether it would hurt less if she peeled it off fast or slow.

In the end, fast seemed to be the best choice. With a quick flick of the wrist the band-aid was gone. Although the cat yowled in pain, it made no attempt to scratch her. Serena blinked in surprise to see gold crescent moon on the cat's forehead. Had somebody shaved the poor thing and tattooed the crescent moon? She moved her hand to touch the crescent moon, but at that moment the cat jumped out of her arms and landed a few feet away. It turned to stare at her moment and then ran off.

"Did you see the crescent moon on the cat's forehead," Molly asked her. "You don't think somebody tattooed that onto the poor thing do you?" And with that question, the two were drawn into a conversation that led into animal abuse, something they felt very strongly against and was guaranteed to get their blood up.

Serena sighed as she flipped through the different TV channels, hoping to find something worthwhile watching to beat back her boredom. It was rather sad that she was sitting home alone on a Friday night. But then she really wasn't in the mood to go out after that phone call with her father earlier that day. She had actually called to talk to her mother, but her father had picked up instead. He had asked her about school and she had admitted to not doing so well in French and deciding to drop it.

Kent Devlin had been fairly okay with his daughter's decision on that. He didn't particular care for the language having had a bad experience with a French client. What he did take issue with was when he finally got Serena to admit to what major she was going to declare. She had refused to say anything when she had first began school, saying she wanted some time to decide since many of the classes she had to take for her freshman requirements allowed for her to have a taste of different majors. And she had chosen and been accepted to a school that offered so many opportunities.

But that had been a lie. Serena had known since as far back as she could remember what she wanted to be was an artist. She wasn't sure of what medium she wanted to focus upon or what sort of art she wanted to create. That was what college was for, to learn and experiment so she could decide. But the need to create was strong in her. She would never be happy in any of the careers that her father wanted. She was no lawyer or businesswoman. If push came to shove, she might be able to do it but it wouldn't satisfy her.

Her father just didn't understand that. And so they had argued about it, with the end result that both were angry and hurt and no one had really won. Feeling the way she did, Serena wished that Molly was here. Her best friend/roommate always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better. The redhead also had an uncanny ability to figure out ways to make both parties of an argument happy and satisfied with the end results. She hated to disappoint her father but she had no intention in being a lawyer.

In any case, Molly wasn't here. She had gotten a call earlier from one of her mother's employees begging her to come in to help. Mrs. Baker owned a chic little jewelry store in their hometown and for some reason had gotten into her head to have an all-out, to-end-all sale and the jewelry. Of course, such a sale caused the place to be totally bombarded for customers that the three employees of _**All That Sparkles**_just couldn't handle on their own without some help.

Since her best friend still hadn't returned, Serena figured that her friend planned on spending the night at home. It was already a quarter to ten and their hometown was a good hour and half a way from the college. It was best that Molly stayed at home, but she still felt rather lonely. Sighing, she plopped backwards on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe she should just go to sleep. After all, she wasn't in the mood to go out and there was nothing decent on TV (tragically since it was a Friday night).

A breeze filtered swept through the room from the open window by her desk. She shivered, but it wasn't because of the breeze. It had been cool, but refreshing especially since the dorm AC was broken again which was why she had left the window open in the first place. No, that shiver had been caused by something else. Like a knowing or edge of a cliff kinda thing. She really couldn't pinpoint the feeling except that she felt like something was about to start.

Something jumped on her bed and she for a brief second she felt a brush of fur. She little out a short scream and sat up quickly, grabbing her pillow as if it could actually serve as a weapon to protect her. There sitting on the foot of her bed was the cat she had rescued earlier from the little heathens.

"Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me," she said, lowering the pillow.

"I apologize then, for that wasn't my intention," the cat said, the crimson eyes of the cat staring at her in a calm and intelligent manner.

Serena froze. Cats did not apologize for doing anything. And they didn't talk for that matter. So either she had lost it or there was a talking cat sitting on her bed. Neither option looked that appealing to her.

"No, you haven't lost your mind," the cat said, guessing from the emotions flickering in the blonde's eyes of what she was thinking. "Look, I know that all this is rather strange but it's real and you're not crazy."

"Cats' don't talk," Serena said, now clutching the pillow to her chest as if it was a shield that could protect her. It was a ridiculous idea since a pillow could never be a real shield and what could a shield do to help her when the universe had gone stark raving mad?

"Not here they don't," the cat said, although the young woman had the distinct feeling that the cat was talking more to herself then to the human. Serena was slowly getting over her shock and noted that the cat's voice was feminine and sounded like it belonged to a girl around her age.

"Look, I don't know any way how to tell you this without it being a total shock, so I'll just have to be blunt about it all," the cat continued. "My name is Luna. And I've been searching for you for a long time."

"For me? Why?"

"Because you, my dear, or no ordinary girl. You're a _Senshi_."

"Senshi? Isn't that a Japanese word," Serena asked, choosing to focus on the word since she recognized it as being part of the world she knew before cats began having conversations with her. Besides she was an avid anime fan, so of course she'd recognize the word.

"It is, but it's a word that's been existence long before it became to be recognized as Japanese," replied Luna, an almost pitying expression in her yes as if she realized how the blonde was feeling about the situation. "In fact, a lot of words that you know today and associate with your language or others have been around far longer then you think. In any case, Senshi refers to a warrior or guardian. You, Serena, are the Senshi of the Moon."

"The moon?" Something seemed to shift inside Serena. She had always loved the moon, felt a connection to it. But somehow hearing Luna speak of it caused something to change inside her. She could almost hear a key inside her turn, just a tiny little bit and that which it held locked inside press against the thing that kept it sealed.

"Yes, you're not an Earthling," Luna said, and then added quickly noticing the rising panic that that statement had caused. "Oh, that's not to say you're not human. But you're not a human that is native of Earth. Well you are, sort of now, but not really. I'm confusing you, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Serena replied dryly, finding that despite the oddity of the situation she was feeling comfortable.

"Sorry. What I mean to say is that you've been reincarnated. Originally you were born on the Moon. But after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and all the other Kingdoms of the Silver Millennium, those who died were all reborn upon Earth, which was the only place that survived the destruction intact enough to allow life to exist again."

Luna paused, waiting to see how Serena would take it. She was pleased to see the girl wasn't in hysterics, although she couldn't really blame her if she did. It was a lot to expect any person to behave calmly when someone came, and a cat at that, to tell them that they had been reincarnated and once been Lunarian. But Serena seemed to be taking it rather well, considering the circumstances.

"In any case, I like to thank you for helping me earlier with those brats earlier. It would have caused quite a few problems if my crescent moon was still covered and continued breaking me of my link to my powers. I suppose it was fate that a Senshi would come and help me, although there's never been a Senshi of the Moon before. Her Majesty, probably thought it best to have another Senshi around to help should another war break out again."

The word war caught the blonde's attention.

"War? What do you mean war? Are you saying you want me to fight?"

"I thought we already established that Senshi meant warrior and guardian," Luna retorted sardonically.

"Yeah, but you never explained the job details of Senshi. A war? Hell no! Are you crazy? I'm a pacifist, not a warrior."

"So you're just going to sit back and watch while the Dark Kingdom takes over your world," Luna asked, eyes flashing. The feline hated herself for what she was doing. This young woman seemed to be so pure and sweet. One of those people that you wished the world had more of because of their goodness. Or you wished the world really was a good place because people like them didn't deserve dealing with all the ugliness. And here she was setting out to talking the girl into putting aside that gentleness so she would become a tool of war. It was the whole concept of sacrifice for the good of all, but it still felt so wrong.

"The Dark Kingdom is ruled by a sadistic bitch that will enslave your world. All of this that you enjoy will be no more. She will make all of you her slaves to do her bidding or be cannon fodder as she expands her realm of control over the universe. The only ones who won't suffer their fate are those who sell their souls to and become a part of her 'court.' Is that what you will allow to happen because you're pacifist? Do you want to see your family laboring in the fields for her pleasure? Or have your pretty friend Molly be the pleasure slave for one of her generals?"

As Luna talked, Serena's eyes had gone big and wide with horror at the things she was being told. No, this couldn't possibly happen. What kind of power could this woman have to be able to do this? Although she hated it, her county did have nuclear weapons and all other sorts of weapons to defend itself and help its neighbors. Yet the way Luna spoke implied such weapons of mass destruction would be nothing. That the only way to protect everything she loved and knew was to fight.

"But what can I do? I don't have any training or powers to fight, Luna," Serena replied. "Are you sure I'm the one you're looking for?"

Serena may have been doubting, but it was clear to Luna that the girl was reluctantly accepting it. The girl may have not been a warrior by nature, but she would become one to protect the ones she loved. She swiped at the air, accessing her subspace pocket and dropping the Moon Prism Brooch, the transformation device that would allow Serena to start accessing her powers as Senshi of the Moon. As time went by, Serena would be able to access them whenever she pleased, but for now this would help and later it would merely be used to transform to separate the warrior and the woman.

"What's this," Serena asked as she picked up the brooch, examining it curiously. It was silver in color and would have been big enough to pin on the bow of her the sailor style uniform that her town's board of education forced upon the female student population while the guys got away with wearing white button up shirts and dark slacks that matched one of the school colors of whatever school they attended. In the center of the brooch, was a gold crescent moon, which was surrounded by the nine planetary symbols, all in array of different colors.

"This is the Moon Prism Brooch," Luna replied. "It will allow you to transform and to access your Senshi powers. As time goes on, you won't need it to access your powers although you'll prefer to transform to fight."

"Why is that?"

"Because when you transform, the _fuku_, your guardian armor, had magic put into its making. Senshi, being born what they are, have a healing factor which means they cell regeneration and healing is faster then a normal human. But while transformed and wearing the fuku, it speeds up the process even more then when you are in your civilian persona."

"Useful in battle when you're hurt bad and you still haven't defeated your opponent," Serena murmured, earning an approving look from Luna. The blonde may have not been a warrior by nature, but she was smart and seemed to show signs of being a good strategist

"The fuku also has magic woven into it so image is distorted to all who see you except for those who know your civilian identity. It's safer for you and your loved ones. You don't need the media or our enemies to know who you are."

Serena nodded. She knew quite well how the media was with celebrities and politicians. She could just imagine how they would react towards a young super heroine with magic powers. It'd be a bloody feeding frenzy. And let's not forget that she was supposed to be fighting this Dark Kingdom. If she wanted to get rid of the enemy and knew the enemy's civilian identity, she would use their loved ones to get them right where she wanted them (she had read too many books and graphic novels not to be aware of this tactic).

"Now then. Take the brooch and repeat this transformation spell: Moon Prism Power! Make up!"

Serena shot the cat a skeptical look, but picked the brooch of the bed as she slid off. Somehow now she felt rather ridiculous having to use a magic item and cry out some transformation phrase. Geez, this was so Power Rangerish! With a little shake of the head, she held the brooch over her head.

"Moon Prism Power! Make up!"

While she had felt Power Rangerish about the whole transformation, the transformation was definitely nothing like the Power Rangers. You never saw the Pink Ranger naked while she transformed, yet the moment the last syllable of the transformation spell had been said, lights had glowed around her and she was without a stitch of clothing. She had little time to be embarrassed as pink ribbons suddenly appeared and began to swirl around her body to form some protection before in a flash of light they solidized and become the fuku Luna mentioned.

Sensing that the transformation was complete and she was now in her heroine form, she moved in front of the full length mirror that Molly had brought for their room. Her reaction was instantaneous as she got her first look.

"Shit," she cried in outrage, stomping one foot in indignation.

"Watch your language, Serena," Luna ordered, turning her head towards and looking disapprovingly at the young woman.

"This is not the time to be griping about my use of four-letter words," Serena retorted. "This thing has male fan service written all over it! Whoever designed this thing better hope they weren't reincarnated anywhere near me! Thank Selene, this thing has identity protection magic in it! My dad would kill me if he saw me wearing this!"

Serena turned back and glared into the mirror. She new wore a sleeveless white bodysuit that clung to her body like a second skin, with a skirt short enough to make a miniskirt blush and a sailor collar. The skirt and collar were a dark blue. The silver compact that she had used to transform rested on a big red bow on her chest.

Turning around, she discovered another red bow resting on the base of her spine. Her arms were encased, up to a few inches above her elbows, by white gloves trimmed in red at the ends and she wore red knee-high boots that had two-inch heels and had a white trim and a gold crescent moon. Around her neck was a red choker, with a gold crescent moon hanging from it. A gold tiara with a red jewel rested upon her forehead. Star and crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears and her hair was adorned by two white feathery pins. White trimmed, red disks covered the front of her buns. Her face was covered by a demi-mask that was similar to the one worn by Sailor V, some mystery girl who had had started making the news in her senior year as a vigilante who had caught quite a few criminals for the cops.

"Okay, what powers do I have in my arsenal? I am not running around like this without any sort of protection because every pervert in a five-mile vicinity will be after my ass," Serena said, hands on her hips as she looked at her feline companion.

"Check your subspace pocket," Luna replied. "There should be some sort of weapon in there, although I was never told what weapon that Sailor Moon would use."

"Subspace pocket? Sailor Moon?"

"Sailor Moon is your Senshi identity. As for a subspace pocket, I'm not going to go into too much detail in that. It's a Mecurian technology which means it's too complicated to explain. Suffice it to say, think of it as your own personal invisible pocket in which you can store anything in. Just think of it and you should be able to access it and pull something out of it. Or whatever you want to pull out of it if you know what that is."

"Sweet," Serena said, her eyes lighting up the idea of having something that would hold as much stuff as she wanted and pull out without having to dig it out. "You know-" She stopped speaking as her vision went white and then she heard the familiar voice of her best friend as images filled her mind.

"Mama? What's wrong? No, stop! Please!," Molly pleaded as Serena watched as the redhead's mother approach her with a disturbing look on Mrs. Baker' face that the blonde had never seen. She gasped in horror as Mrs. Baker, wrapped her fingers around her throat and began squeezing. The beautiful and rather youthful looking (for a woman Mrs. Baker' age) began to decay and wither into something monstrous.

"Serena, what is it," Luna demanded, noticing her blonde pale considerably.

"It's Molly," Serena cried. "I just saw her mother attack her, but it wasn't her mother. It was some creepy zombie thing!"

"It's the Dark Kingdom," Luna said. "They must be starting to make their move. Thank Selene, I've found you. Serena you have to save her."

"How? She's an hour and half away by car. I'll never get there in time!"

"Teleportation," Luna replied. "Close your eyes and concentrate hard on where your friend's at. Don't doubt. Think you can and you will be able to use the magic that is yours as the Senshi of the Moon."

Serena nodded, her friend's life too important for her to question or allow herself to doubt. She closed her eyes and envisioned the Bakers' store. 'Please, oh please work. Molly needs me.'

* * *

_**Final Thought from Serena:**_

_*glances down at the fuku* Complete and utter fan service for guys._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	3. Ch 2: Senshi of the Moon

_**Chapter 2: Senshi of the Moon**_

Lieutenant Drake Kavanaugh was the ideal man to have around during a crisis. He had graduated at the top of his class with honors from an Ivy League college. Since graduation he had worked his ass off at the Crystal Police Department, climbing the ranks at record-breaking speed. At work he was referred to as the Ice Prince because he was a lone wolf and he hardly lost his temper and if he did… well it felt like you were dealing with a glacier. Although in reality his true temper burned more hot then cold, but a couple of mishaps as a kid had taught him to leash it.

He also had the eerie ability to know when a person was lying or not. It made him a good cop, but it freaked a lot of people out, coworkers, civilians, and criminals alike. And last of all, Drake was the kind of man who believed only in things that he could see, touch, or argue with.

And while what was currently that was currently trying to strangle the pretty auburn-haired hostage fit into these three categories, he still could not believe what he was seeing and was hoping that it was because it was night and there was a lack of good light.

It was big. It was gray. And it was ugly as hell. Due to the skimpy black ball gown it wore, he could tell it was definitely female.

"Oh shit," he muttered finally in disbelief, unable to tear his eyes from the creature. He was starting to wish that he hadn't volunteered to help with the situation in New Salem. There was something about it that a part of him recognized, but that was ridiculous.

"Snap out of it, Kavanaugh," he murmured to himself, a bad habit that he had picked up from years of living alone. "There are over twenty people inside that building trapped with the bride of Freddy Krueger, who need you right now. This is not the time to be trying to figure out why Mrs. Krueger seems familiar to you."

Moving swiftly and quietly, as to not to get the monster's attention, Drake crept past the barricades until he had reached a spot where he had a better view of what was going on inside of the jewelry store. He watched as the monster placed a hand on top of the head of the woman that it had moments ago been trying to strangle. A black light surrounded them both and then a few moments cleared. The monster then carelessly dropped the woman to the ground. According to one of his comrades, this had happened to about three other people, but none of them seemed to be dead.

Hearing gasps from behind him, he turned around to see a slender figure in blue and white jump down from the roof of the land gracefully on the sidewalk. He sized her up in a matter of moments. She wore what appeared to be a white bathing suit with a dark blue skirt that reminded him of a sailor skirt. On her feet were red, high-heeled boots, that were trimmed at the top with a white strip and golden crescent moon, and her hands and arms were encased in white gloves that stopped a few inches above her elbows. There was gold tiara on her forehead with a red jewel in the center, which was almost entirely covered up by her golden bangs.

And she had her hair up in what had to be the strangest hairstyle he had ever seen; two buns at each side of her head with hair flowing down each bun. But was even stranger was that although her face was unconcealed, her features were slightly fuzzy, as though he was looking at her though a gauze veil.

And she looked like she was in her late teens.

Something inside him snapped. Years of training, a reputation for coolness and caution, and self-preservation were shoved to the side as his temper broke free from the constraints he had put upon it. Perhaps it was because of the fact that this young woman who had her whole life in front of her was putting her life in danger for who knows what reason by jumping off roofs wearing some anime fan girl outfit into an area where some unknown creature was knocking women unconscious in a jewelry store. Or maybe it because he felt an urge, no need, to protect her and he was angry that she was making his job that much harder. But that was ridiculous.

Marching up to her without even bothering to call for backup or to pull out his gun, he stopped less than a foot away from her and glared down at her menacingly. "Who the hell are you?"

Since the top of her head barely cleared his chest, the girl was forced to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. "Sailor Moon, at your service."

'_And my oh my are you hot,'_ Sailor Moon thought. Clearly this was a day of meeting hotties. First the jerk from this morning and now this cop, except the cop looked more like Apollo with his blonde hair. Although she was fairly certain that no one had every portrayed the Greek god of the sun with silver eyes. Or maybe that was the lighting because people didn't have silver eyes, gray eyes, yes, but not silver.

Drake had to restrain himself from trying to throttle her. He had a potentially fatal situation on his hands and he had to deal with some teenybopper in a bodysuit with a ridiculous pseudonym, who was prancing around in the middle of the whole mess. He didn't have time for this shit.

Without a word or giving her time to react, he hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran out of the danger area.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU JERK! I'M SAILOR MOON! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M HERE TO SAVE EVERYONE, YOU MORON! I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR THIS, DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL SUE YOUR ASS FOR TREATING ME THIS WAY!"

"Sweet Selene, how do you shut her off," he muttered, and then wondered why he had said Selene instead of referring to God. He passed the blonde into the arms of an astonished officer and then pulled a pair of handcuffs out of pocket of his jacket and locked them around her wrists. "Hamilton, put her in the back of one of the cars and make sure she doesn't make any more trouble.

As he turned away, running a hand through his light brown hair in irritation, she said quietly, her voice ominous and cold as ice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turned and looked at her. "I'm doing this for your own good," he replied.

"Put me down, please," she ordered Hamilton, who quickly complied when he heard the authoritative note in her voice, but still staying close enough to grab her should she try to run off.

"I don't have time for this-"

"And you think I do," she said, interrupting him in a harassed voice that mirrored his own. "Now listen up, because I don't want to have to repeat myself. My name is Sailor Moon and I am the only thing that has the training, knowledge, and the power to deal with that creature in there that is currently draining the life force out of those people in that store. Now you can shove an iron shaft up your ass for all I care, but I'm not going to let you stop me just because your ego can't deal with the fact that the only person capable of managing the situation happens to be wearing a miniskirt."

Okay so Sailor Moon was bluffing a bit with the training and knowledge business, although she wasn't totally without some skills. Back in middle school, she and Molly had taken a self-defense class when there had been a string of muggings in New Salem; the mugger didn't take age into consideration and had mugged women of all ages, although thankfully he had never had attacked a child. She and Molly were never mugged and the mugger was eventually caught, but it had given her a sense of satisfaction to know she could protect herself if she had been put in that situation. She might be a bit rusty but she was sure she could make use of what she had learned in the self-defense class against that thing in the store.

Besides it was clear that she had powers. She had been able to successfully teleport hadn't she? And with Luna as a passenger to boot. Fear for a friend had been a strong motivator for her to learn to access the powers that the cat had insisted she possessed and being an artist she had a good imagination so she could build the picture in her mind of where she wanted to go. She could have easily had teleported in the store, but it had occurred to her that the element of surprise would work better in her favor in her first fight as a Senshi.

So instead of appearing in _**All That Glitters**_ she had chosen to teleport atop the roof of the small apartment building across the street. The landlord was the friendly sort who didn't mind if kids hung on the roof (as long as they weren't the party hard and drunk, high and disorderly type), so she and Molly had spent plenty of time on the roof to visualize it. Of course when she got there, she discovered that the door to the stairs was locked so she had been prepared to try teleporting again when Luna pointed out that she could easily jump down from the roof. That had led to "are-you-f-ing-out-of-your-mind" look at the cat, until said cat thought to add that Sailor Moon's physical abilities were on the level of Power Rangers and Superman where she could jump off a building and not wind up with busted legs or cracked head on the sidewalk.

Even though the whole transformation and teleportation thing had work, it had taken another minute or two of encouragement from Luna and reminder of Molly being danger before Serena had taken a leap of faith, literally. She almost screamed on the way down, but something inside her took over and she landed gracefully on her feet like the Pink Ranger (Kimberly was so cool; yeah she had been a Pink Ranger fangirl, so sue her). Of course she hadn't taken in consideration that the police would have gotten involved, stupid really considering she knew the store had a great security system and was certain some customer would have set it off after seeing Zombie Queen, so here she was bluffing and hoping it worked to get her out of these handcuffs.

Drake just gave her a look and made a mental note to give her family the name of an excellent psychologist.

Sailor Moon knew from the look on his face, as he left to sneak into the building, that he didn't believe her and it totally pissed her off. Here she was trying to save the idiot and salvage the situation and he had her handcuffed! Okay, so she was a few years his junior (okay possibly more then a few, like six of seven) and looked more like a teenager then a responsible and mentally stable adult, not to mention that she was wearing an outrageous superhero costume that screamed male fan service, but hadn't she just jumped off the damn roof of a five-story building without harming herself and looking like gold-medal Olympic gymnast? How many women did he know that could pull that trick off?

'_Oh well, guess I'll just have to do this the hard way then.'_

Luckily Luna had thought to tell her about some of her powers before she had jumped off the roof. Reaching up, she pulled the tiara from her forehead. Even though she expected she was still stunned when it changed into what looked like the chakram that Xena from that old TV show used. Only difference was that hers was gold like the tiara had been. She heard Officer Hamilton gasp and glancing at him it looked like he was ready to birth to a litter of kittens; apparently he had seen what she had done. She ignored him, taking advantage of his surprise to maneuver the tiara chakram and cut threw the handcuffs like a hot blade through butter; as soon as the tiara had done its job and vanished and miraculously appeared back on her forehead.

As she straightened, Hamilton finally recovered enough to shout for the jerk. "Lieutenant Kavanaugh!"

"Sorry about the handcuffs!" she yelled over her shoulder as she entered the store from one of the front broken windows and then came to a quite startling realization.

She was totally and utterly terrified.

'_Just deal with it, Serena,' _she told herself furiously. _'You have to just face your fears.'_

Sailor Moon stepped careful over the broken glass still attached to the window frame. The monster was too busy draining a high school girl, which made her entrance virtually unnoticeable by everyone except Lieutenant Kavanaugh who looked ready to storm over to her side and throttle her had it not been the fact that he did not want to draw the monster's attention to her or himself since he managed to get in without the damn thing noticing.

For a moment, she just stood there, frozen with indecision. When she had been facing Lieutenant Kavanaugh, she had acted confident and like she knew what the hell to do, but now that she had come face to face big, gray, zombie-dry skin, and butt ugly, she feared her knees were going to give out on her. In desperation, she reminded herself that she was a superhero and destiny made her capable of pulling this and not find herself being handed over to death on a silver platter and male fan service costume

"Selene, give me strength," she whispered as she touched the tiara once more. It turned into the chakram form again and she began focusing on it as Luna had instructed her earlier. It began to glow as she took aim and then sent it flying across the room at the monster. Unfortunately for her, the creature had seen her out of the corner of its eye and jumped out of the way, but it had moved too slow and had lost half of its right arm.

Sailor Moon grinned. She could practically hear Lieutenant Kavanaugh's jaw hit the tiled floor. She then shifted into a defensive stance that she had learned from her self-defense classes, the chakram tiara appearing in her hand once more.

The monster looked her up and down with disgust. "A mighty Sailor Senshi? Ha! You're nothing more than a child!"

Sailor Moon decided that she had better thing to do with her time then argue with Zombie Queen. Besides to be perfectly honest, her vocal cords were frozen in fear. She began to focus her energy once more for another attack. But before she could finish, the mummified thing, using speed that Sailor Moon hadn't thought it capable of, leapt over the prone bodies of its victims and landed before the Senshi of the Moon and knocked her tiara from her hand.

"Now you die, child, in the name of Her Majesty, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom!"

Clinging to her last bits of her courage, Sailor Moon began to gather her power again, this time channeling it through her hands. Because she wasn't like the other Senshi, as Luna had explained in her crash Senshi 101 class, Sailor Moon had to channel her magic through an object to attack. The tiara was supposed to serve as that her attack item. Yet Luna hadn't said anything about her not being able to channel the magic through her hands. She could be wrong, but it wasn't like she much of a choice at the moment since the tiara hadn't returned to her.

'_Well, there's a first time for everything..."_

Just as the monster was about sink its claws into her, she raised her hands, yanking at the power inside of her into a ball of light between her hand and unleashed the deadly force held within them. She felt her skin burning with the red-hot power, but she kept blasting the thing with it until there was nothing left of it but dust. As the dust began to vanish into thin air, her knees finally gave out on her as she collapsed on the ground, cradling her hands to her chest. They felt as though she had stuck them into a fire.

* * *

If this didn't give him gray hairs and an ulcer, nothing would.

Drake walked around the comatose bodies, stopping a few feet away from the girl who sat on the floor, hugging her hands to her. Although he couldn't make out her face, her pain hung in the air like the smell of smoke from a cigarette or the remnants of a put out fire.

"Are you all right," he asked, pushing back all his other thoughts other than her safety to the back of his mind. He could have his nervous breakdown later when he was alone in his apartment away from prying eyes.

It was absolutely unbelievable. If he hadn't been standing there watching the scene play out, he would never have believed that it was possible. The whole concept of monsters and magic and superheroes was something he had believed when he was five, not twenty-six. He wondered if this was how Alice had felt when she got sucked into Wonderland or when Gullivar got washed onto the island of Lilliput.

He saw her tiara lying nearby among the remnants of a broken display case, glittering as brightly as the diamonds and other precious jewels it lay amongst. He picked it up, carefully holding it as far away from as physically possible. There was no mistaking this as a child's toy, and he had seen what it was capable of. To be honest, it scared the shit out of him.

The clicking of heels on linoleum brought him out of his inspection of the staff. He glanced up to see Sailor Moon standing before him, holding out one hand out. Drake winced at the sight of her hand; the glove had burned away to the skin which was red and chapped as though it had been held over a source of extreme heat. He handed her back the chakram and watched as it disappeared into thin air and then reappeared in tiara form on her forehead.

But he was more concerned with her hands to worry about vanishing and reappearing weapons. "That injury needs medical attention."

"You have more important things to worry about. I'll be fine. These people will recover. They've just had their energy stolen. Tell them to rest for the next few days and they'll be as good as new."

Sailor Moon then turned and glanced around her. Drake followed her gaze to see what was making her so skittish. He cursed under her breath as he saw some his people were moving cautiously toward the store while others were trying to hold back that crowd that was forming. A truck from Channel 29 News was pulling up and letting out cameramen and an anchorwoman.

"What was that thing?"

He turned back to Sailor Moon, but she was nowhere to be. The only thing around him was the bodies of a few dozen unconscious women.

"Damn I knew I should have called in sick today."

* * *

Deep in the shadows of the dark and cavernous room, sat a woman on a throne of black onyx. She stared pensively into a large and dark crystal ball that floated before her. Long wavy hair, the blood red of dark rubies, spilled to the floor, accented by the strapless black gown that clung to her voluptuous body. Her skin was unnaturally pale, as though she hadn't seen the light of the sun for centuries, and her eyes were a glowing red.

Hers was a beauty that was hard to forget, but it had taken her centuries for her regain it after she had lost it because of the wretched Moon Princess. Well technically she had been reborn again on Earth, but her beauty had not been the same; at least not until she reclaimed the power which she had lost thanks to that silver-haired bitch. Beryl's hands clenched into tight fists as the memory of her rival filled her mind.

"Serenity, that bitch," she hissed, her long red nails piercing her the palms of her skin and drawing blood.

Serenity had been the cause of her downfall. Her, her bitch of a mother, and her ever-faithful Senshi. They had destroyed her hopes... her dreams... Worse, Serenity had stolen the heart of the man Beryl had loved, and still loved, Prince Endymion of Earth.

But then Metallia had come. Metallia, her savoir. She had been the only one to believe in Beryl when everyone else had been against her. It was Metallia who had given Beryl the power to get revenge against the hateful Moon Kingdom and all those who allied with them.

Beryl let out a girlish giggle, relishing in the memory of pain and horror in Queen Serenity's eyes as she watched her daughter commit suicide before her very eyes. It was a cherished memory, the only remedy to ease the pain in her heart at Endymion's own death. He had died protecting Serenity, taking the fatal blow meant for the little bitch. It had been just as satisfying to see the Inner Senshi die at the hands of the men they loved who had betrayed them to serve her.

Of course, it hadn't been a voluntary action on their part. It had been quite a formidable task to brainwash them, even with the colossal power that Metallia had granted her. It had taken great amounts of energy and time to rid them of their loyalty to Endymion and love for their princesses. In the end, she had had not choice but to lock away nearly two thirds of their memories. But they had been the best damn investment she had ever made, the key to the downfall of Princess Serenity and the Silver Millennium. So it would be an understatement to say she had been pissed when they had been slain by the Moon Generals.

Beryl snarled, her face contorted in rage for a moment before calming down. There was no need for her to be angry since she now had her prized warriors back. All four generals had been reincarnated in present-day Earth and it taken little effort on her part to find them since their auras were so much more brilliant then those of ordinary humans. With a little brainwashing, she had brought them back to her side and had found that they were now more useful to her, particularly since she had allowed them to keep the identities of their reincarnated forms.

"Jadeite! Nephrite! Zoicite! Kunzite!" she called.

The four men shimmered before her, dressed in their somber gray uniforms.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they said in unison, kneeling before her.

"How is our progress in infiltrating the Earth," Beryl inquired.

"As of right now, we have begun the plan to gather energy as you have planned," Jadeite replied. "We've had one setback, which will be corrected immediately, but otherwise we have been successful."

"And why is that," Beryl demanded, her eyes flashing.

"A Senshi has awakened," answered Jadeite, lowering his eyes in submission. "The Senshi of the Moon."

"Senshi of the Moon," Beryl repeated, her aura flaring around her. "There is no Senshi of the Moon."

"There is one now," said Kunzite, meeting her eyes, a hint of defiance in his eyes. It was deliberate on his part to direct her anger at him and away from his subordinate, although the defiance had always been there even in the past. Out of the four generals, he was the one who worried her the most, because he was the most powerful and back in the Silver Millennium had been the one who had taken the most energy to convert to her side because his love for the Venusian Princess had been that strong. Even now, she was never quite sure if he was truly on her side.

"Watch yourself, Kunzite," Beryl hissed, allowing him to get his way in this for now. "So now we have a fucking Sailor Moon. How do you plan to fix this setback? Or are you so weak that you can't take care of one lone Senshi who's so new that her boots are squeaking?"

"No, Your Majesty," Nephrite answered quickly. "Sailor Moon will be dealt with immediately."

"We will study and analyze her and take the appropriate measures to get rid of her," Zoicite added, always the one to think of such things. "She was only successful because there has never been a Senshi of the Moon and had the advantage of surprise and being an unknown."

_'Serenity,'_ hissed Beryl's mind. _'You thought you could win by creating a new Senshi, didn't you?.'_

"Fine," she said aloud. "Do whatever needs to be done, just as long as you get rid of her! Do not fail me!"

_'I won't let you win Serenity! This time Endymion will be mine and mine alone!'_

* * *

"You did good, Serena," Luna said, sitting outside the bathroom door while she waited for Serena to finish taking her shower.

As soon as they had teleported back to the dorm room, the girl had undid the transformation and declared a need for a shower before Luna could open her mouth to talk about a debriefing of what had happened. The cat didn't push for Serena to wait for the shower, seeing something in the young woman's eyes that made her understand that her charge needed this. The first battle was never easy, especially for one who had never been trained into this life.

The feline's memories of the past were hazy, but she remembered enough to know that the other Senshi had brought up with the knowledge that they would one day have to go into battle. They had had the training. Serena had not. Luna had no clue who Serena had been in the past, but she was certain that the young woman had been a civilian before Queen Serenity and the other Queens had the foresight to create another Senshi to throw against Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. It was tough but Serena would have to learn to adjust to the path that destiny had set out for her.

"It'll get easier once we begin training, you'll see."

"Whatever you say Luna," Serena replied, leaning her head against the cool wall of the shower as the water pounded down around her. She stared down at her hands; they had healed a little since she had gotten back from New Salem, the accelerated healing power of the fuku, or that was Luna's explanation. She, herself, apparently had accelerated healing abilities as well since she had awakened as the Senshi of the Moon, but it was nowhere near the speed of when she was transformed. Made sense really; you had to heal fast while in the midst of battle otherwise the enemy would exploit the weakness. Luna had reassured her that they'd be healed by morning if not sooner.

She had never been as scared as she had been tonight. That thing… it had been like something out of a horror movie. Except with a movie you knew that it was fake and you could turn it off at any time when it got too much. But not that thing. Not until she destroyed it and she understood now that it wouldn't be the last thing she fought. That there would probably be worse things and everything Luna had said earlier was true.

This was her destiny. No matter how much it scared her and made her run away and hide under the covers, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was the chosen champion of the Moon and a protector of this planet. She had to fight and be strong, no matter the cost. But right now, here in the privacy of her shower, she didn't have to be the strong Senshi. Just a young woman had lost a piece of her innocence.

Luna made a low noise of sympathy in the back of her throat, as she heard the muffled sobs of the young woman. _'Destiny'_ the cat thought, _'was a cruel bitch.'_

* * *

_**Final Thought from Queen Beryl:**_

_This time I will win, Serenity!_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Wrya _(Actually the story will have elements of both the anime and manga, possibly bits of the live-action although I haven't decided on that yet.) _- Jaylonni Love - LoveInTheBattlefield

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	4. Ch 3: Second Meeting

_**Chapter 3: Second Meeting**_

The days that followed the attack at _**All That Glitters**_ by the youma, the word that Luna had informed her was what the Dark Kingdom used to refer to their monsters (it figured the bad guys would have to be so stuck on themselves that they had to come up with a fancy word to call something a monster), were quiet in that there weren't any appearances of any more horrible monsters. Although according to Luna, Serena shouldn't get used to that being the norm. The sudden appearance of the Senshi of the Moon, when there had never been one before had probably thrown their enemies off their stride, but it wouldn't last long. They'd get over their surprise and be up to their world domination and destruction plans soon enough.

Until then, they had to make use of the youma-free time to bring Serena up to speed as a Senshi. Luna had explained that there were other Senshi, which made the blonde demand to know where they had been during her battle with the Zombie Queen reject since her job would have been a helluva lot easier if she had had backup instead of going in blind. Particularly when you added in the fact that Luna explained that the other Senshi would be able to access and make use of their experiences in the past life to fight and thus be able to fight far more efficiently then she who had no previous experiences. Luna had just given her some vague answer about triggers and awakenings before continuing on.

The bottom line was that Serena had been lucky in her first battle. The youma she had defeated wasn't the best in the Dark Kingdom's line up (which made her fear what actually was because that thing hadn't been exactly to take down). She had to get better at fighting and using her tiara so that she didn't get it knocked out of her hands when she used it. While her improve had worked, as the incident clearly demonstrated, she wasn't meant to make use of her powers that way and she couldn't always stay in her Senshi form for a few hours to heal her hands.

For one thing it would make her energy signature that much clearer for the Dark Kingdom trace. In her civilian form, her energy signal was weaker or maybe it was better to say that it didn't glow as brightly as in her Senshi form; something that Luna theorized was probably a precaution that Queen Maia of Mercury had added when the great Queens had used their powers to allow those of the Silver Millennium to be reborn. Because her energy wasn't as brilliant in her civilian form, it made it possible for her to hide amongst other humans and make it nearly impossible for the Dark Kingdom to find her (Serena hadn't been too pleased with that 'nearly' word). Yet it worked against Serena and Luna because it would make it harder to find the other Senshi, whose energy signatures would be even weaker then Serena's because they were yet unawakened.

Then there was the fact that despite one appearance of Sailor Moon and she was an immediate media darling who were hungry for more information on the world's newest heroine. And let's face it the media could be as bad if not worse then the Dark Kingdom to Sailor Moon's well being.

Bottom line she was going to have to improve her battle skills and improve fast.

Which was the only reason why she was up before noon on a Saturday, which was the on precious day out of the week that she allotted herself time to sleep in since she had way to much to do during the rest of the week with her classes and extracurricular activities (which sadly looked like they'd have to be downsized due to her new occupation of fighting ugly ass youma to protect the world). Luna might have been harping about training and destiny since the first night they had met, but the feline couldn't in all good conscious interfere with Serena's academics. Not when there was that possibility that the Dark Kingdom would one day be defeated once and for good and where would her charge be without a good education? One couldn't make a paycheck from being a Senshi of Love and Justice, now could they?

"Pick up the pace, Serena," Luna ordered, as she ran beside the blonde whose speed had slowed down enough to be noticeable to the feline. The young woman glared at the cat but picked up her speed once more even though she would have loved to do nothing better then to slow down. It was already eleven and she had been working out for the past three hours doing the various exercises and drills that the cat had demanded which had included stretching, crunches, sit ups, jump rope, Frisbee throwing (to improve her abilities with her tiara) and now running.

Serena hadn't been in bad shape to begin with, but three hours was a bit of an overkill, or at least in her opinion it was. Besides it had begun to rain in the past five minutes and it didn't look it was going to be a quick shower but a full out storm which she really didn't want to run in for various reasons which two of included health and vanity. The problem was explaining it to the gung-ho drill sergeant of a cat.

"Luna," the blonde panted as she continued to run. "It's starting to rain. I think it's going to storm soon."

"And do you think rain is going to stop the Dark Kingdom from attacking," Luna retorted. "Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night-"

The cat was suddenly cut off when Serena stopped running abruptly which caused said cat to slam face first into the back of Serena calf, causing both them some pain. They both rubbed their sore spots while glaring at each other.

"Luna, I'm a newly awakened Senshi not the postal service," Serena said. "Furthermore I really don't think it's going to hurt anybody if I go train in climate controlled gym to train. Besides, what good am I to anyone if I get sick?"

Before Luna could respond, someone else did which caused them both to freeze in panic because they both knew what could happen if anyone got wind of a real talking cat. People would be coming from all around the world to see Luna or try to kidnap her to make money off of. Or, which was probably the worst case scenario in their minds, the government would come take custody of Luna for a scientific study to understand why she could talk and other cats could. In other words, cruel and inhuman experimentation.

"Do you always stand in the rain and complain to your cat as if you expect it so speak back, Meatball Head?'

The words sank in and panic was replaced with righteous fury. Damn it, of all the people to run into, why'd it have to be THAT jerk! She spun around, her eyes flaring with the light of battle. Hot guy or not, there was some things that a girl just couldn't put up with and having her creativity and individuality made fun of and likened to some Italian dish was one of them.

"Don't call me that, you Cro-Magnon jerk," Serena retorted. "I have a name you know, although clearly you lack manners to-"

"Serena, chill out," the hunk of a jerk said, which caused her to stop in mid-sentence. How the hell did he know her name? Was he some weird ass stalker person? Clearly her expression was very open and telling because he added, "That quiz paper you beamed me with the other day had your name."

"More proof of bad manners," she snapped. "You shouldn't have been looking at."

"You threw it in my face," he retorted.

"I wasn't aiming for you! You just became an accidental casualty."

"Could have fooled me."

"Believe me when I purposely throw something at you, you'll know," Serena snarled, wondering how this one guy could piss her off so easily. Sure he had made fun of her hair, but it wasn't like it was the first time she had heard some derogatory comment about the hairstyle. There was just something about this one man… "If you hadn't been such a jerk, I would have apologized."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Serena was again struck by the thought of how good-looking the guy really was. Totally and utterly scrumptious. The kind of guy that would have been plastered on the cover of Play Girl. Not that she read that or anything. Okay so she had one copy of the magazine but that had been a gag gift from Molly on her eighteenth birthday. Said magazine was currently in a box under her bed back at the dorm because the last thing she needed was her mother to come across it while cleaning her room at home and then showing her father. Kent Devlin would probably die of stroke and then come back looking like that zombie thing she fought last night and kill her.

"Okay you're right sorry," the guy said, causing Serena to blink a few times in surprise. It had been her experience that most guys didn't quite cave in so easily and admit to being wrong and apologizing. She just might have to revise her opinion of the guy to being something higher then a Cro-Magnon jerk. "I was having a bad day the other day and I took it out on you. It wasn't fair to you so I'm sorry for that. Let's wipe the slate and start off clean."

She gave him a wary look, but nodded her head in agreement. She really wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge although this guy might have been the first with the way he seemed to hit her buttons so easily. It was one of the reasons why she iffy about this Senshi business. But the mere fact that could use the Moon Prism Brooch proved that it this was her destiny and she was the Senshi of the Moon. She could be a flake occasionally but Serena had never backed down when it came to something serious or try to pass her responsibilities to someone else. Whether she liked it she was Sailor Moon and it was her responsibility to protect Earth from the Dark Kingdom and find and protect the mysterious Princess that Luna had mentioned.

"I'm Darien Knight," the man said, holding out his hand. The blonde turned Darien's name in her mind for a moment, thinking that the name suited him. He certainly brought the image of a knight old. All valiant and manly.

"Serena Devlin," she said, taking his hand and shaking it, although she had to fight back the instinctive response to jerk her hand back when a sharp jolt went through her the moment skin touched. What in Selene was that? "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that we're friends," he said, which made her arch an eyebrow since that was pushing it a bit. More like acquaintances really, but on totally female point of view she wouldn't mind hanging around him. He could annoy her easily, but he was the kind of man that a woman couldn't deny his attractiveness no matter how much he ticked her off. "You mind answering my question. Sans the name of course."

"Luna's a smart cat," Serena answered, wondering if he had heard the cat speak or not. She was seriously hoping for the not otherwise she'd have to find a way to beam him in the head and hope he lost his memory as a result. "So it feels like she understands me. Besides she was following me while I was running and it seemed like she was nagging at me."

"You're some kind of art major aren't you," Darien asked.

"I haven't declared yet, no, but so what if I was?" Her tone was a bit defensive. Understandable considering she had had an argument recently with her father about what she planned to choose as her major. Kent Devlin didn't think that art was a suitable major to pursue because there was no hope in the field. It was a pipe dream and Serena should choose something better since she currently had no prospects of a boyfriend she could one day marry to take care of. In her own way, she knew her father cared but there were some things they just didn't see eye to eye on.

"Sheath the claws," he replied. "I have nothing against the arts or anything. I just meant that you must be the artsy type to have such a vivid imagination in regards to your cat."

"Oh…" she said trailing off, feeling sheepish and bad that she had almost jumped down his throat again. "Sorry. It's a bit of touchy subject. My father wants me to pick a major that has better career opportunities…"

"Don't let him get to you," Darien said, reaching out and cuffing her gently on the chin. "If it doing something with art makes you happy, then go for it. It's your life and if you're not happy with the job you have, no amount of money or benefits is going to help."

The blonde stared at him for a moment, before she broke out into a bright and sunny smile that seemed to make the whole world brighten up with her despite the rain coming down that was steadily increasing. Darien had noticed it the other morning, but Serena really was a beautiful young woman; her beauty was enhanced even more by that smile although he felt she'd still be beautiful to him even if she was crying or in a morose mood. He wondered if she was single, but even if she was he knew it wouldn't matter because there was only one woman for him even if he had yet to see her face or meet her in person.

"You better head back to your dorm before you catch a cold, Serena," he said, having come to the conclusion that this beautiful young woman could only be a friend, someone he'd care about and treat like a younger sister; that is if he had a younger sister which his past made impossible.

"Oh yeah," she said, apparently just realizing again that they were out in the rain. "You too. That is you should head back to your dorm." She paused and considered that he was a few years older then her… "Or apartment. I doubt you'd still be living on campus. See you around, Darien."

"See ya, Serena."

The blonde turned and began running back towards her dorm with the black cat running at her heels. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Darien still standing where she left him. He wasn't staring at her, but off in the distant which perked her curiosity. What was he thinking of? Or should she ask who? Somehow she was disturbed by the thought of him thinking of who which was weird since she barely knew him...

"Serena? Serena? SERENA!"

"Hmmm… what Luna," Serena said, turning to look down at the cat.

"You don't think that man heard me, did you," the cat asked.

"Doubtful Luna," replied Serena. "He doesn't come off as the type to not say anything about it if he had heard you. I think we're safe."

* * *

"Jadeite! Present yourself to me now," Queen Beryl ordered, leaning back on her black marble throne as she waited for the general to appear. It was an annoyance that she had to wait more then a few minutes to have her greatest generals appear before her.

However, she understood that despite the irritation there were advantages of allowing the four to continue on with the civilian identities that that they had born to in this life. They had access to knowledge that they wouldn't have if she had simply claimed and wiped their memories of their current life as she had intended. It had been Zoicite, who had come up with the idea although she suspected that Kunzite had something to do about it. Even in this life, that man refused to be completely submissive to her. In any case, Zociite had made a valid point that they could make use of their civilian identities to help their cause and gain access to information that they wouldn't have if they were always stuck in the Dark Kingdom. It was a logical argument although she was no fool and knew it was because the men had no wish to let go of the ties they had forged in this life. It cost her little except some aggravation to humor them, eventually when the Dark Kingdom triumphed, those identities would be obsolete.

Until then Beryl had to deal. It was another ten minutes before her general showed up. To her irritation, he was not dressed in his uniform but in blue jeans and a black t-shirt that proclaimed in white letters "Crystal City University". He also had what appeared to be a heavy black backpack, which he slid the single shoulder strap that he used to carry it off and dropped on the bag on the floor, before bending down on one knee before her.

"You summoned, Queen Beryl."

"Ten minutes ago, Jadeite," she snarled, not withholding any of her displeasure. Just because she had agreed to this civilian nonsense didn't mean she wouldn't still give them hell for the irritations she had to put up.

"My sincerest apologies, my Queen," Jadeite said lowering his head and looking at the ground. "I was in a class and there was no way for me leave without blowing my cover."

'_Sure, there wasn't,' _Beryl thought sarcastically, but kept the thought to herself for now.

"I want a report, Jadeite. What have you been doing in the name of the Dark Kingdom and our magnificent benefactress, Queen Metallia."

"The others have taken the responsibility of analyzing this new Senshi and searching for clues in the tomes that we have about the Senshi to see if perhaps there was a predecessor of this Sailor Moon in the earlier days of the Silver Millennium. As of right now, she's a wild card so we feel that the best way to deal with her is to gather as much information before we mount a proper counterattack."

"Continue."

"As for myself, I have been searching for a way to gather energy for Queen Metallia. At this moment, I believe the best source of energy on Earth to tap into is love. Humans, particularly human females, expend a great deal of energy when they are in love or believe themselves to be in love."

"You don't say," Beryl commented, the sarcasm thick in her voice. As a woman, and woman of Earth at that, she felt she should be a little indignant at that comment. However, she couldn't quite dispute the accuracy. Women did tend to get a little…. Well a little something when it came to love and men. "So do you have a plan to capture this energy, Jadeite?"

"Yes, my Queen," Jadeite replied. "I've already dispatched my servant, Flau to set my plan in action to take advantage of this energy source. She merely awaits my command to begin."

"Very well," Beryl said. "Proceed."

* * *

_**Final Thought from Luna:**_

_Serena… are you really sure he didn't hear me speak?_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or alert._

• Jaylonni Love • Neanda • LoveInTheBattleField • PoisonIvy89

**DGRFA**

Eris Nyrea

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	5. Ch 4: Something Strange

_**Chapter 4: Something Strange**_

Daniel Smythe was one of the newest office workers at the radio station, KSTC otherwise known to those of Crystal City and the surrounding area as Crystallized. Being the new guy also meant that he was often the one blamed when things went wrong without a logical explanation to explain them or to at least point the blame at someone else. So he really wasn't surprised when Jonas Meyers, the radio station manager hollered for him to get in his office, before his butt even had a chance to hit his desk chair that morning.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir," Daniel asked, entering Jonas's office and closing the door. If he was going to get reamed again, he'd prefer it if the rest of the guys at the station didn't hear. There was only so much embarrassment a guy could take.

"Yeah, I did," Jonas said, bending down and picking up a box of letters that he dropped on his desk. "Tell me why we're getting all this fan mail for a program we don't have."

"Well it's obviously some mistake, sir," Daniel replied, wondering how exactly this was his fault. His job dealt with mostly updating the station's web site and he certainly hadn't added any info for new programs lately.

"Obviously," replied Jonas with a heavy layer of sarcasm. "Fine out what's going on. Now. Immediately. Like yesterday, Smthye."

"Yes sir," Daniel replied because it was the only answer he culd make without getting himself fired. It didn't matter to Jonas that this wasn't part of his job and that there were others in the office who responsible for this sort of thin. If he responded with anything but an affirmative, his ass would be fired; he had seen it happen to some other poor guy a few weeks ago. He picked up the box of fan mail, guessing that he'd be putting in some overtime today to take care of this problem plus his usual work. "I'll get right on it."

"Oh is that the mail for the new Midnight Zero broadcast, sir," a female voice said from the doorway. Daniel and Jonas turned to see a beautiful, tall, and buxom redhead dressed in an emerald green two-piece suit. For a moment the men were stunned into silence by her beauty, before they recovered enough to react.

"You know about this fiasco," Jonas demanded, clearly beautiful woman had little effect on toning down his asshole persona.

"Yes, I've been sent specially to start and deal with the Midnight Zero broadcast sir," the redhead said, walking forward to shake Jonas's hand. "I'm Flanna Jameson." She turned to Daniel and sent him a sympathetic smile, as if she understood what he had just went through because of her. "Here, let me take that box. It's my job to handle it anyway."

"So headquarters sent you," Jonas questioned, still not looking completely happy about that situation.

Flanna glanced at Jonas and smiled. "You could say that."

* * *

"Please oh please oh please," Serena panted under her breath in a chant as she went tearing across campus as fast as she could, which thankfully was a helluva lot faster thanks to Luna's grueling training sessions and being a newly awakened Senshi. Then again if it wasn't for Luna's training sessions, which had been moved to the night to avoid any more chance encounters with anyone who might hear and see the cat talk (the theory being if anyone who heard Luna at night would assume it was said by someone that they couldn't see and not the cat), she wouldn't have overslept this morning and not have to be racing like the hounds of hell were at hells to get to English 1101.

Then again if it had been one of Serena's other classes, she wouldn't be this upset about being late. However English 1101 was being taught by Cherise Harrington, AKA the Harridan, who had taught at Serena's high school and for some ungodly reason couldn't have stayed teaching high school students. Oh no, she had to move on up and become an English professor at Crystal City University and continue torturing her former students.

And for some unknown reason, since the first day Serena had walked into her freshman English class at New Salem High to the last day when Miss Harrington had been her homeroom teacher (which really sucked to have to spend two years in the woman's English class and then the last two to have the woman as her homeroom teacher), the Harridan had it in for her. The slightest infraction and she found herself with detention. This was why, after she had learned that her English professor had been switched with the one she had registered for with Harridan, she had done her utmost best not to give the woman an opportunity to nail her again. She doubted that professors could give detention, but she wasn't about to take a chance.

Serena turned a corner and flew up stairs, calling out "excuse me's" as she moved past other students. With another sharp left turn she slid into the class, which was mostly full except for no Miss Harrington. The blonde glanced around sharply, because it wasn't past the redheaded prof to sneak up behind her and yell at her, she had done it often enough back in high school; however there was no sign of the woman. Sighing with relief, Serena slid into her seat next to Molly. Molly had an early morning volleyball class on Wednesdays and Fridays, which was why she hadn't been around to wake Serena up that morning.

"So where's Miss H," Serena asked. It was never wise to use Harridan's nickname if there was a chance that the woman could be around. She'd made the mistake only once in high school and suffered detention for two whole weeks for it. The blonde glanced at the wall clock and noted that it was one minute after the start of class, which meant she had gotten exactly on time, although Miss H would probably still count it against her that she wasn't early. "She's never late."

"No clue," Molly replied, nail file in hand and fixing any chips she might have incurred in volleyball. "She didn't say anything about being absent today last week, which she would have considering how anal she can be about details. Besides she would have made sure we had a substitute and most subs are early or exactly on time."

"I hope she's not absent today," a voice suddenly said over their shoulders. The two women reacted by jumping and then turned in unison to glare balefully at the young man who had dared to enter their conversation. Melvin Moore had been a classmate of theirs since kindergarten and the class geek just as long. He also had been crushing on Serena just as long; some days it was kinda of sweet and pathetic since she would never return his feelings and other days she was tempted to throttle him (or now use her Moon Tiara although she doubted Luna would let her get away with that).

"MELVIN DON'T SNEAK UP ON US," Serena and Molly yelled in unison. There was no fear over Miss H showing up and scolding them for that. If there was one thing Cherise Harrington understood, it was the irritation that Melvin Moore could be.

"Sorry guys," replied Melvin, clearly unperturbed by being yelled at since he was used to it after all these years. "It's just that Miss H promised me that I could read my report on yellow earth worms in class today."

The two co-eds exchanged glances and wondered what the woman had been on when she had agreed to that particular request. Yellow earth worms? Gross to the max!

Before they could say anything, the class grew silently. They all turned and watched as Miss Harrington entered in the room in what could only call a very half-hearted shuffle. Her face was abnormally pale, which was enhanced even more by her bright red suit that had a purple flower pinned to the lapel of the suit jacket, and the dark circles under her eyes.

"She doesn't look so good," Molly whispered to Serena, who nodded in agreement."

"Hi," Miss Haruno said after she was behind the podium. "Anyone not present raise your hand now." She sighed and then crossed her arms on the podium before dropping her head down onto them and staring at the class with half-open eyes. "Oh who cares? Read chapters one to thirty-five of any book you have on you and when class it over wake me up." She yawned. "Good night everybody."

"Yeah that's not normal," Serena said, as she watched her professor slide to the floor in a deep slumber. _'And I may be new at this, but this says Dark Kingdom all over it…'_

* * *

"That was so weird," commented Serena as she and Molly headed back to their dorm with Melvin tagging along like a leech. Honestly, he wouldn't be so bad if he would just give up this crush on her and stopped attaching himself to her for hours on end before she could shake him off. "I mean teachers just don't fall asleep like that. It's just not that natural."

"Maybe she has a sleeping sickness," Melvin suggested, shooting Serena a glance to see if she was impressed by his suggestion. Or maybe she had noticed that he was slightly more buff now then he had been in high school; he had noticed that the blonde tended to go for more muscular men. To be more precise, she seemed to be more attracted to them although his notes on her indicated that she had never dated any guy seriously and she usually attended dances with her girlfriends instead of a date.

"Nah, knowing Miss H she was probably stayed up too late listening to that new show, Midnight Zero," Molly said. "You know she's such a romantic type. Besides I'm pretty sure it was her letter that was read last night."

"Midnight Zero," questioned Serena. "And what letter of Miss H was read last night?"

"It's a new show that was recently added to Crystallized's new night line up," answered Melvin, once again proving not only that he was a know-it-all geek but a know-it-all gossip. It didn't help in his favor when he whipped out a notepad, the kind you saw reporters and cops use, and flip through a few pages before he paused on to read whatever was written.

"Midnight Zero first hit the airs exactly two weeks ago. The host is called J Dite and has a voice that has been described to sound like smooth velvet which the ladies find sexy. Personally I don't see it." Melvin glanced up at the girls, hoping to get an agreement, however Serena had no opinion on the subject as she had never heard J Dite's voice and Molly clearly disagreed. "Anyways, if your letter is read on the air, you're guaranteed to receive a romantic prize the next day. I haven't been able to verify what the prize is but I'm betting that new flower pin that Miss Harrington was wearing was it as the details of the letter read last night sound similar to the situation between Miss Harrington and her former love interest of two years ago that ended when said interest was supposedly cuddling up to the substitute home economics teacher, Miss Jenson."

Serena and Molly exchanged a look that clearly said 'Stalker much?' However, they really couldn't complain as Melvin's ability to sniff out details was fairly useful at times. Useful enough that being reminded of it made Serena think she probably use Melvin as a source of information if anything weird occurred. Course, the problem with this was pumping him for info without him thinking it was encouragement that she was developing _those_ kinds of feelings for him.

'_A_ _problem for another day,'_ thought Serena. _'But thanks to Melvin I have a better idea of where to investigate Miss H's sleeping issues. No way is that normal. I'm going to have to talk to Luna as soon as I can get Molly out of our room.'_

"That does sound suspicious," Luna said thoughtfully, a few hours later which was the soonest that Serena had been able to bring it up since Molly had hung around their dorm room until she had left for her Biology class. "I'm sure the Dark Kingdom is up to something again. I've checked out the situation with your friend's mother's store. The events leading up to your first battle show that the youma took the place of your friend's mother to make use of the jewelry store and that sale to attract humans to gather energy. This is possibly another energy gathering plan."

"What do they need with the energy," asked Serena, sprawled on her bed and working on her math homework. "Seems like they were plenty energetic without stealing somebody else's to me!"

"Hmmm… I'll have to ask Central Control about this," Luna said. "They'll probably have more information as to the reasons why the Dark Kingdom is after energy. I wish I had the answer myself, but I only awakened a few months ago myself and I don't have all my memories of the past and the ones I do are a bit hazy still."

"Well if the Dark Kingdom is behind Miss H passing out today, we need to check it out," the blonde said, glancing up from a particularly irritating problem. "Miss H may be a pain in the ass, but she certainly doesn't deserve being sucked dry of her energy from evil scum bent on world domination."

"This isn't going to be an easy situation to investigate Serena," pointed out the cat. "If he had an opportunity to do so beforehand, we could have probably checked up on the situation of your friend's store earlier due to your connection. But a radio station is a different can of tuna."

Serena smiled at the feline metaphor. "No worries there, Luna. Midnight Zero's host is supposed to have an uber sexy voice that drive women wild. Plus I'm blonde and people expect blondes to be ditzy fangirls. I'll just go over there and play up the stereotype by pretending to want to meet this J Dite character to see if we can score some information. In fact, we can do it right now."

"Don't you have math homework you still need to finish," countered Luna. While she approve of the dedication that the Senshi of the Moon was applying to her mission, particularly considering her views on fighting in the first place, she still couldn't allow her charge to forgo her responsibilities as a college student. There would hopefully be one day when Sailor Moon wouldn't need to fight constantly and could live the life of a normal young woman and the day that come, Serena needed the skills to stand up on her own two feet since being a Senshi didn't include a paycheck and benefits. "You do have that class this afternoon."

"I'm almost done, Luna," retorted Serena, placing her homework in her math book to mark her place before slamming it shut. She bounced off the bed and stretched. "Just a few problems left and that class isn't for hours. It won't take us that long to go downtown to the station and snoop around a bit. Come on, a little break to do Senshi work won't hurt."

* * *

"Are you positive," Serena questioned the station guard at Crystallized, even though she was pretty sure he was ready to kill her for bugging him for the past fifteen minutes. However, it was beyond her comprehension that Melvin was wrong on his info about the Midnight Zero program. While he could sometimes be wrong on his academics, rare as that was, and his speculations and theories about certain topics, he was NEVER wrong when it came to cold hard facts like the information about a new popular radio broadcast.

"For the thousandth time," the guard snarled, clearly no longer charmed by an attractive but ditzy blond fan girl who had suddenly appeared in his life. "There is no program called Midnight Zero at this station. Now go home!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean," retorted Serena, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she'd seen some of the sorority girls do when in a huff. She didn't blame the guy for getting annoyed and she would have normally apologized, but she had to stay in characters as crazy obsessed fan just in case this really was a Dark Kingdom issue and they were watching. "I'm going."

She turned and pretended to storm away in indignant huff and because she was glancing over her shoulder at the guard, wondering if perhaps he was a youma in disguise (because it really made no sense that Melvin would be off on this particular issue), she walked into a human version of a brick wall. And because it was a human brick wall and not an actual brick wall, the impact force had her falling backwards. Had it not been for said brick wall's arms she would have found herself on her ass.

"Owww," she groaned. "Sorry about that."

"You know Meatball Head, if you paid more attention to where you were going and instead of scowling at the poor guard you were harassing," a familiar male voice said, "then you wouldn't be running into people."

The blonde's head shot up and glared up at Darien Shields, who clearly couldn't decide to be nice or a jerk!

"I told you not to call me that!" she growled. "I thought were supposed to be friends now! Friends don't call each other insulting names."

"It's not really insulting when you hair does-" Darien started to say, before she cut him off.

"Don't say it again!"

"-resemble-"

"I mean it, Darien."

"-a pair of meatballs with spaghetti attached it."

"ARGH!"

"Besides it seems kind of fitting now considering the way you just acted with that guard. I hadn't pinned you for so crazy obsessed stalker type over some radio personality."

He had her there. She couldn't deny her behavior earlier had been less then…. well really there were no words for it. And it wasn't like she could explain her reasons for acting the way she did. He was right; only a complete and utter meatball head would act so ditzy and stupid over a guy she hadn't seen.

"Whatever," she snapped; he may have been right but that didn't mean she had to like it. "If you can't say something nice, then don't say anything!" She moved around him and stormed off for real, irritated with the turn of events and discovering no clues to link the Dark Kingdom to the Midnight Zero.

However, if she was really honest with herself, she was more irritated that she had left another bad impression with Darien once more. She had never really gotten to explain to him about that horrible French quiz grade. Well there really wasn't much to explaining to that; she sucked at French but she wasn't stupid which could be one impression that he had of her. Nor did she have bad aim or assaulted people with paper balls on a regular basis or anything. And she certainly wasn't some silly ditz of a fan girl.

Yet those were all the sorts of impressions she had been giving him, which bothered her because he was the first guy she had ever found herself attracted to. Well except for Andrew, her boss, at the Crown Center which was a popular arcade and café here in Crystal City that was frequented by the high school and college crowds. But she was fairly certain that Andrew just thought of her as an employee and friend or maybe like a little sister. The latter was fairly likely since she was only a year younger then Andrew's baby sister, Elizabeth who was a waitress at the Crown Center like Serena.

And now there was another guy that she was attracted to and she was coming off as complete blonde ditz. Life really was unfair. But then again maybe it was best that Darien didn't really have a good opinion of her. With the changes in her life lately, she really didn't need a boyfriend to distract her.

It was logical and smart. She had enough on her plate with college and fighting world dominating evil (or was that world destroying evil, she really wasn't sure but did it really matter when evil was evolved to distinguish between the two?). Despite telling herself this and knowing it to be smart advice, some part of her protested her decision. That she was deliberating tearing asunder the fabric of time and space or destroying her destiny; but wasn't her destiny to be Sailor Moon?

* * *

_**Final Thought from Darien:**_

_Meatball Head…. you're a strange girl…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, I have yet to find a grammar Beta to work with, so I apologize for any typos and other kinds of mistakes. I read and reread this chapter until my eyes got all cross-eyed to make sure I could find all the mistakes_

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or added this story as a favorite or alert._

LoveInTheBattleField • Shaydees • YukinaS

**DGRFA**

Sazzy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to **Sailor Moon** or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


End file.
